


Victim of Circumstance

by padawanjinx



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2073384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padawanjinx/pseuds/padawanjinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short 'that's what probably happened' story about C3PO and his unfortunately complicated life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victim of Circumstance

**Author's Note:**

> Published: 01-12-02
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Star Wars Universe. I write for fun and entertainment. No money is exchanged.   
> This is a POV point of view story for C3PO. Just some of the things he's seen and experienced. For a droid, he's had a very shaky start.

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear." I say to R2D2, whose standing here beside me, listening to Queen Amidala in her chambers screaming. 

The handmaidens and healers are assisting in every way they can, I'm sure. There is also a Jedi in there with her. A 'Master Yoda' I believe. Master Yoda has called for Master Kenobi. 

Good. 

Mistress Amidala will need his help too. I didn't know that humans had such a strenuous and complex birthing ritual. And from the screams, very painful. 

My 'birth' was so less complex than what these humans endure. When Master Anakin first switched me on, I thought I had legs, and fell off his worktable. It took him awhile, but he found enough parts to create me a good pair of legs. The day I first used my new legs, I met R2D2, at Master Anakins' home. 

R2 beeps at me, he's worried about the queen. I put my hand on his chrome head and tell him all this is normal. At least, I hope it is. Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear. 

I wish Master Anakin were here, he'd know what to do. 

I remember when Master Anakin won the big race and helped the Jedi. He helped the queen then, too. 

After he left, I assisted Mistress Skywalker in whatever way she required. She kept herself busy, doing things for a new master. Sometimes, I would find her crying and she would hug me. 

Though it may seem trivial to others, I enjoyed that kind of treatment. I felt almost human. 

I know I'm just a machine, created to help humans and non-humans alike, but when Mistress Skywalker died, I found myself mourning. I can not cry like humans, but I sure did feel the empty place that she left behind. 

Mistress Skywalker's new master was going to have me melted down, but his son took a liking to me. He was a small human, just a little older than Master Anakin was when he created me. And true to human nature, he grew tired of me. 

He had a baby brother that he adored and always cared for while their father worked and ran his business. But I guess he grew tired and restless with that way of life, and left to seek out fortune and adventure. Before he left, he told me that his younger brother, Master Han, would be my new master. 

Yes, Master Han was good to me, unlike his father. Master Han even gave me coverings. He could only use the spare parts from his fathers business, but soon, I had a wondrous chrome finish, except for a few odd bronze pieces that were supposed to be temporary, until Master Han could find them in a chrome tone. 

Though I owed my life to master Han, and found him a great companion, my circuits were overjoyed at learning that Master Anakin was coming to get me. He had grown and changed so much, that I didn't recognize him. Only when someone announced him did I see my creator return. 

I overheard Master Han's father tell Master Anakin and his Jedi Master, Kenobi, that whatever Mistress Skywalker possessed, were his. When she died, her belongings were now his, including the partially completed protocol droid. 

Master Anakin was furious, but his Master made him leave so he could discuss the matter. 

I followed Master Anakin outside. He was happy to see me, especially seeing that I was completed. He started to cry and I put my hand on him. My sensors indicated to me he was shaking. 

He asked me about his mother and how she was after he left with the Jedi. I knew it would hurt him to tell him all about it, but he is my maker, and he deserved to know what happened. 

When Master Anakin won the Boonta Eve race, his master, Watto, lost everything. He had to sell Mistress Skywalker to cover his losses. 

I never felt so terrible in my life, explaining to my maker how his mother had died. 

Our new living conditions weren't as nice as Watto had provided, and Mistress Skywalker got sick. The new master, Master Han's father, knew that treatments were expensive. He didn't think she was worth the investment, so he never allowed any medical treatments. She lasted a month before the illness overpowered her. 

Since my emotions are limited, I can not easily read the other emotions that humans have, but I could tell there was hurt, pain, anger, and something else in Master Anakin's face. 

Master Kenobi came out immediately, asking Master Anakin what was wrong and informed him that he had bargained for Mistress Skywalker's things, including me. We were to leave immediately, but Master Anakin said he had one more matter to deal with, and to me to follow his master to the ship. 

I helped Master Kenobi load the few belongings to their ship and asked about my master and his time while he was away. 

Master Kenobi patiently answered my questions and informed me that Master Anakin was a promising Jedi, and that he recently married Queen Amidala of Naboo. 

I couldn't' believe Master Anakin was married! Master Kenobi laughed at me, then told me that Master Anakin was going to be a father. I could have been mistaking, but I think Master Kenobi could sense my circuits overjoyed. 

Master Anakin returned and we left behind my old Master Han. I didn't even get to say goodbye. 

During our return trip, Master Kenobi received a private transmission. He argued with the person on the channel, then informed Master Anakin that they were making a detour and shouldn't be too long. 

Master Anakin was furious that he would be delayed from going back to see Queen Amidala and he and Master Kenobi had a terrible argument. 

We landed on a planet with severe unstable volcanic eruptions. Master Kenobi ordered me to stay aboard and that he and Master Anakin would return shortly. 

Master Kenobi returned, injured and barely alive. My sensors indicated he was badly damaged and was fighting just to stay alive. 

I immediately began to worry about Master Anakin and asked Master Kenobi about him. Master Kenobi sighed and he looked so sad as he told met that Master Anakin was gone, destroyed in one of the volcanoes. 

I believe I was stunned, difficult emotion to explain, but nonetheless, I felt it. Master Kenobi informed me that he was taking me to my new master, Queen Amidala. I was to help her during her pregnancy, with whatever task she required me to do. 

We flew to the planet of Naboo. All during the trip, Master Kenobi remained silent, struggling for his life. I tried to assume control, to offer my assistance, but he refused. Jedi are so stubborn. 

When we were safe on land, Master Kenobi collapsed, exhausted and severely injured. He was taken to the medical center to recover, and someone called for a Jedi to come assist. Master Yoda was the one to come. He's an odd creature, if you ask me. 

Mistress Amidala greeted me graciously, though I know she was still mourning the death of Master Anakin. She ordered that I have a complete retrofitting, including a new gold finish and extended linguistic library. I did however ask that I keep some of my original coverings. They reminded me of Master Han. 

I haven't seen Master Kenobi since he was taken to the medical area. I have been informed that he is recovering. I wonder which requires more recovery time, his feelings or body? 

The door opens. A handmaiden is holding a bundle in her arms. Master Yoda follows her out. 

Master Kenobi comes down the hall, looking much better then what he did 2 months ago when I last saw him. He meets up with the handmaiden and Master Yoda, talking quietly amongst themselves, then Master Kenobi takes the infant from the handmaiden. 

R2 beeps beside me, telling me he's worried about the queen. We can still hear her voice from inside her chambers. She's still in a lot of pain. 

Master Kenobi leaves, carrying the baby off down the hall. Master Yoda speaks softly to the now crying handmaiden. She reenters the queens' chambers and master Yoda follows her inside. 

R2 asks if I know what's going on. I tell him I have no idea, so he sets off to find Master Kenobi, to find out what's going on. I wait outside of the queens chambers, hoping that she will be fine. Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear. 

Queen Amidala has been my new master, ever since Master Anakin's departure. She is my makers wife, and I am loyal to her. Master Anakin would have wanted it that way. 

I will remain loyal to Mistress Amidala and her children until the day I go offline. It bothers me to hear her in such agony and I wish I could fix the pain. Alas, I am just a protocol droid. 

A TC-2 droid approaches me and informs me that Master Kenobi requires my presence in the programming room. On my way, I wonder why he would need me. Surely he doesn't have Mistress Amidala's baby in there and needs me to attend to it. 

When I get to the programming room, Master Kenobi isn't there, but R2 is. I look over the diagnostic screen and see programs running and a delete program in progress. 

Why would there be a delete command in the program? 

The door opens and Master Kenobi comes in. "C3PO, I have been looking everywhere for you." 

"I'm sorry Master Kenobi. I was waiting to hear about the queen." 

Master Kenobi looks away and sighs. "She is doing fine 3PO. She's just tired and needs her rest." 

"Master Kenobi, is the baby alright? Is that why you had to take it away?" 

He smiles sadly, "Yes 3PO. He wasn't doing well, but he is fine now. Don't worry." 

I can't believe Master Anakin has a son, "Oh wonderful! I just wish Master Anakin could have seen his son." 

Master Kenobi looks down and whispers, "I had hoped so too." 

"Mistress Skywalker would have been so proud of him." 

Master Kenobi looked at me suspiciously. "3PO, by any chance, did Anakin ask about his mother and how she died?" 

"Yes Master Kenobi, he insisted. I knew it would hurt him, but he is my maker and I had to tell him what happened." 

"3PO, I want you to tell me everything about your conversation with Anakin. Leave nothing out, I want details." 

I obliged and watch as tears formed in Master Kenobi's eyes. I think he was sad, but then he just looked at me with no readable expression. I believe this is what the humans call 'shock'. 

When my story was done, Master Kenobi sighed, "So, if Anakin had lost the race, he and his mother would still be alive. And when he won his freedom, he unknowingly started a chain reaction that cost his mother her life. By the force…" Master Kenobi looked up to the ceiling, tears in his eyes. 

"Master Kenobi, did you call me here to tell you what happened?" 

He shook his head, "No. You need some maintenance. A new program." 

Now that the baby is here, I realized my programming wasn't adequate. "Master Kenobi, are you going to upgrade my systems? To make me more safe to be around the baby?" 

Master Kenobis' eyes were red, tears dried on his face as he nodded sadly "You could say that. I need to install a new program to allow you around the baby. Some of your files will be deleted, just as a precaution. I'll need your full cooperation." 

"Of course Master Kenobi. I fully trust you and leave myself at your disposal." 

"Good. Then come over to this port and be prepared to shut down." Master Kenobi's voice seemed to falter. 

I complied and had cables hooked into me that lead into the same port as R2. Master Kenobi's hands fumbled, but he smiled as he initiated the programming cycle. 

"Oh thank you for doing this upgrade, Master Kenobi. I really do want to stay with Mistress Amidala and her baby, but not a lot of people would take the time to upgrade my system to allow me the opportunity. They do not see me as a priority." 

"I'm not exactly qualified for a full upgrade and overhaul, I will treat you with courtesy. I will do my best to ensure that you stay safe, protocols and all. To the world, you may seem to be a droid, but you are a person, and warrant the same respect." 

"Oh thank you Master Kenobi. I know my circuits will be safe with you. I will see you after the upgrade." 

Master Kenobi sniffled and said in a low voice, "No, you won't." 

I felt the new program installed, then my circuits alerted me that there was an overwrite. My memory circuits were being erased! 

Master Anakin, Master Han, Mistress Skywalker, Mistress Amidala, Master Kenobi, all began to disappear from my memory banks. 

I used my back up subroutines to keep the memories of R2 intact, trying to keep my last friend in my memory. 

Suddenly, all was black.


End file.
